


I'll Wait For You

by heyitsaly



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, They love each other, mentions of enlistment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsaly/pseuds/heyitsaly
Summary: On the day of the enlistment, Joohyun and Junmyeon try to use as much time together as they can.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	I'll Wait For You

**Author's Note:**

> Short one shot because everyone are freaking out on Twitter :)

> Out of all the mornings they've spent together, this one held weird tension in the air.

Everything seemed normal. Sun was barely picking through the window blinds, despite Joohyun inciting that she preferred to sleep with the window fully exposed. The Spiderman blanket was securely covering both of them, as they slept on his king size bed. Junmyeon's arm was goin slightly numb as his girlfriend used him as a human pillow.

Morning like every other. And yet bittersweet.

Junmyeon hardly opened his eyes, fighting the urge to close them again and drift back to sleep. He rubbed them tiredly and glanced over at the alarm clock on the opposite side of his side go the bed. 

5 AM. So he had almost an hour before departure.

He let out a yawn and his gaze landed on the little person snuggled to him, under the heavy sheets. Her brown hair were messy scattered on the pillow, some strands stuck to her mouth. Junmyeon smiled and moved them out of her pretty face. He was glad she decided to take of the extensions. It was much easier to get a hand through them and scratch her scalp as a relaxed expression appeared on her face. 

The moment he tried to shift a little bit, her body automatically responded and her grip on his torso tightened. She whined in her sleep and her head found its way on his chest. Junmyeon smiled and brought an arm around her figure, bringing her closer and he planted a loving kiss on her forehead. Her hold on him was so strong it seemed like she was afraid that if she let go, he would disappear.

At the realization, sudden wave of sadness greeted Junmyeon's heart. As much as the vision of staying with her tempted him, he remembered about his duty and very dissatisfied, he decided to break ut of his dream.

He brought his thumb to her face and gently caressed her cheek. "Joohyun? We need to get up." His said softly to not startled her. Hearing his voice, instead of opening her eyes, she moved higher so that her face was buried in the crook of his neck.

"Give me five minutes." Her response was barely hearable. He patted her head and his hand traveled down to rest on her lower back.

"We drank three bottles of soju yesterday. My bladder is killing me." He tried to convince her to let him leave the bed. He felt her groan against his skin and she rolled over, bringing a blanket over her head.

"Fine. Don't forget to put the seat down after you finish."

Junmyeon stumbled into the bathroom half asleep. He turned on the lights and leaned over the sink. When looked at his reflection, he let out a heavy sigh. Despite having dinner the night before with EXO members, his face was weirdly skinnier. Out of habit he tried to comb his hair, but the moment he touched his head, he felt evenly shaved hedgehog like sensation under his fingers.

_This hair really doesn't suit me._

After he dealt with the morning routine, he came back to his bedroom. Joohyun was sprawled on the bed, her arms lazily resting above her head, hand curled into fists. She looked really adorable and Junmyeon felt his heart growing ten times bigger. Of course, being a little shit, he wouldn't let her sleep for the last hour they could've spend together. He fall down on his stomach, trapping the girl beneath him. She groaned and gasped when the air left her lungs. His muscular body was crushing her as she tried to wiggle her way out.

"Get off me!" She pleaded weakly as he laughed. He felt her leg move under him and second later, her foot was smacking his butt. His laughter increased. He stoop up only to crash onto her again and hug her like his life depended on it. She giggled as he peeked her lips multiple times. She touched his hair and pouted after not feeling his soft locks anymore.

"I really hate this hair." She mumbled.

"Yeah. Me too."

After few minutes they decided there was no point in stalling for time and together went to the kitchen. Joohyun did the most work and Junmyeon was occupied with packing his stuff for the army. They've settled down by the table and Junmyeon's eyes went wide as he saw the colorful combination of his favorite dishes. He looked at his girlfriend who was shyly turning her head away every time he had hearts in his eyes.

Dating in secret has been a real challenge. After their date at D&E they've become the interest of the Kpop shippers. Much to their displeasure, they had to limit their public interactions to almost none. When news of an enlistment came, he stared to act like a secret agents, spending with each other as much time as they could. They would crash at each other's apartments. Joohyun would not make fun of him being a nerd and Junmyeon promised to serve breakfast to all Red Velvet members at their dorm.

Not wasting time, he helped her make the dishes, stealing a kiss from time to time. She responded with splashing water on him and apologizing when soap got into his eye. He used this to pull her into a hug, ignoring the wet spot on his shirt made by the rubber gloves. 

Joohyun insisted on ironing his clothes while he brushed his teeth. Leaning over the door frame, toothbrush in mouth, he observed his focused girlfriend. Smiling from ear to ear, she ironed his military outfit even though he told her she didn't have to.

There was weird pain in his chest at this sight. For very long time, he would imagined what it would look like seeing this everyday. Eating breakfast with her, waking up to her smooches, having late night movie marathons and then falling asleep with her by his side. He imagined beautiful gold band around her index finger, decorated with pink crystals, shining in the morning sun. Right now, instead of diamonds, there was a simple metal band. She peeked at his own, mirroring hers and rubbed it affectionately.

The thought of putting their careers at risk frightened him. The idea of revealing their relationship crossed his mind multiple times. But then the vision of her suffering during his absence, the hate towards Red Velvet and EXO it would cause. He wouldn't do that to them. To her. He wasn't that selfish. Happiness seemed tempting. But it was luxury they weren't meant to have.

5:55 AM. The car would be here any minute. Now dressed in his new outfit, Junmyeon was staring at his reflection just as he did an hour before. The longer he looked at himself, the more he wanted to cry. These will be the longest two years in his life. He rubbed his forehead and sighed until he felt pair of slender arms around his waist. On instinct, her covered her hands with his, rubbing her knuckles. Her cheek was pressed to his back hard, embrace tightening. He turned around and wrapped her in a loving hug. He took her chin between his strong fingers and gazed into her big eyes.

Gosh, how he loved these. So full of love and concern. He would stare into them forever if he could.

Junmyeon didn't have a chance to say anything cause she grabbed his collar and brought him down to her level. In a moment she pressed her lips against his, felt his body loosen. When they parted, she cupped his cheek.

"You promise you will take care of yourself?" Her voice was stern despite the warm and gentle way she caressed his face.

"Yes m'am." He send her bright smile. "You know the procedure?"

"I wait an hour after you go and then I can leave. Shut the curtains, turn the lights off and close the windows." She said proudly by heart. He touched her nose with affection, before pulling her close again.

"You know that I'll miss you, right?" He asked sad. She scoffed against his chest.

"You endured many years without me before we started dating. Two more years are nothing compare to that." She looked up at him. "Just like you waited for me, I'll now wait for you."

He shouldn't cry. Not in front of her.

His phone started ringing. He broke the hug and answered the phone. We went for his bag in the hallway.

"The car's here."

"I know." There was a pause.

Joohyun's delicate hands were brushing his knuckles. There was a slight pressure in the hold. 

She didn't wat to let go.

With bag on his shoulder, he let go of her hand and grabbed her neck. He pulled her into a deep kiss, staying in the moment. He won't feel that for a while. Not until her first visit in the army. Who knew when that will happen?

Grabbing the door knob, he turned for the last time. "Take care of yourself Joohyun."

She smirked, arms wrapped around herself. "And you better watch out. If I hear anything bad, I will kick your ass."

He smiled and slowly closed the door behind him, trying to look at her longer. When the door clicked, Joohyun signed loudly. Walking around the apartment, she stumbled into the living room. Stopping in her tracks, she noticed pink rabbit plushie, sitting on the couch. Confused, she took a note attached to it. The paper was purple, her favorite color.

_While I'm gone, this will be your new guardian._

_I love you so much and I already miss you._

_JM._

She didn't want to ruin the card, but the moment she saw a single tear drop on the paper, she knew she couldn't hold it anymore. Grabbing the bunny, she pulled her legs to her chest, trapping the plushie close to her. More tears were flowing down her cheeks. She told herself she wouldn't cry in front of him. It was already difficult for him. She's the Red Velvet leader. She's strong. She can endure it. 

For him. For her. For her members.

It's only two years.

They've been through worse.

She can wait. 


End file.
